User blog:Gamegrinda/Future Card Buddyfight Skype league
The Buddyfight Skype League. I run a group on facebook call future Buddyfight Skype League. we run monthly tournament we you win points and move up the ranking based on skill on a beased of 3 games, thought being buddy fan some of you might like this, if you do plz vist are facebook page on https://www.facebook.com/groups/405357169602928/ I left a list of rules as will hope see some of you on skype soon The Rules The round will be a best of 3 so 2 wins equals 2 points. If a draw or stand off (god know how) re play the round unit one player has 2 wins, If the score is 2-1 the winner will be awarded 2pts and the loser with 1 win, will receive a point. A side deck is allowed of 10 cards and can be used after the fist game. after the round can both players message the result to me not post to list on the leaderboard The round is about a week long with 3 games per round this should allow for work and commitments. After the round ends the players will be matched up with a new opponent and after 4-6 rounds the top two will go at it for the number one sport Admin game Admin game is ware myself one of the admin team will play to make up the numbers or to fill in for another player so all can play they round when we play as admin we will not earn points if we win any rounds. Disqualification win, A DQ win is awarded if a player pulls out of they match. So if your opponent doesn't want to play in your match please message me with the details so I can look in to it and award a DQ win.A DQ win will only be awarded if admin match can not played. A DQ win will be the full 2 points. Also if I have not had the results up to 24 hours after the deadline a score of zero will be add to the players how have not played or contacted me to highlight any issues Booom round Rules (this is a bounce round) This is a week long bonus round, 3 players from the admin team will be giveon a virtual ticking time bomb the fourth will have the list of what each bomb has inside, once the round starts the 3 admin will challenge a member of the league to a best off 3 game if they win the round the bomb is passed on to the losing player, then that player can challenge anyone in the league to a game but the 4th admin who has the results and if they win they pass the bomb on again, at this point each winning player has to message Gamegrinda with the game result this will repeat until the deadline once the deadline is reach the 3 people how have the bombs will be message with the result of what inside, Category:Blog posts